<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Imitation of life/Imitation of Illness by Robin Moore (robinlightwood117)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348205">Imitation of life/Imitation of Illness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinlightwood117/pseuds/Robin%20Moore'>Robin Moore (robinlightwood117)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poetry lifes [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Depression, I wrote this when I was angry, I'm Sorry, Mental Health Issues, Poetry, References to Depression, Why Did I Write This?, i am Ranting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:22:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinlightwood117/pseuds/Robin%20Moore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>depression is not cool. trust me.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poetry lifes [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748899</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Imitation of life/Imitation of Illness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Do you think your emotions?<br/>
Most don’t. I don’t even.<br/>
But do you ever feel that good emotion wash over you?<br/>
Like a brush on a canvas, and you just sit and bask in the warm light of the mood.</p><p> </p><p>                                                                               Well, depression in my experience is like that.<br/>
But with every type of emotion.<br/>
But especially if its a bad emotion.<br/>
It just sticks through the day.<br/>
And you have absolutely no control over it.<br/>
Cool Right?<br/>
Ya remember that time you said jokingly<br/>
“Ugh I’m depressed”<br/>
But in reality your fine and can function.<br/>
Ya. think of what I just said before you use mental illness like that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you need help please tell someone. it may be hard but it's worth it.<br/>I believe in you!<br/>-RM</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>